If I try to be your Juliet, will you be my Romeo?
by getfuzzyfan04
Summary: While working on a play for drama class, Danny and Sam fight emotions when they are cast for the stars, Romeo and Juliet. That's possibly the crappiest summary ever, but oh well, read it. FINALLY COMPLETED!
1. Oh Fuck

AN: Yet another fic started when I haven't finished the others, shame on me. Well, I finished them, I just have to edit them and post them...but I'm feeling a little lazy...so sorry.

Summary: During a play required for drama class, Danny and Sam fight sexual tension and denial when they're cast as the stars, Romeo and Juliet.

Ages: Danny/Sam/Tucker/Paulina/Dash/Rachel (OC): 16...Jazz: 19.

Sam's point of view...

Yet another day in my life without Danny in my arms. Of course I had a new outfit, but he didn't notice. He never does. I try wearing makeup which I hate to wear, I wear tighter shirts and jeans and shorter skirts but he doesn't seem to notice still. Damn, I hate it.

Fifth period is drama and theatre for Danny, Tucker, and I. It's not so bad except for our psycho teacher who makes us do stupid scenes and the fact that Paulina and Dash are in the class. I didn't even think that their brains could hold enough information to even get through one scene. Anyways, I met up with Danny in front of the auditorium where class met.

"Hey Danny!" I looked up at him, way up. He's gotten really tall and I've basically stayed the same height and changed the way I've dressed. He's still wearing versions of the white and red shirt and jeans.

"Hi Sam! Did you do the drama homework?" I stepped closer to him. He smelled like soap and mints. I wish I could smell his hair from down here, but I can't.

"Uh, you mean the thing where we had to make up a dance to a song that we wouldn't listen to and perform it? Uh, yeah. It was the homework after all." I sounded strange. He brushed his black bangs from his gorgeous blue eyes. Without noticing, I gave a small sound that sounded like a moan.

"Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah, just a little...uh...Let's go to class." I opened up the door and walked inside where a few people were talking about things and practicing the stupid homework assignments.

"What song did you do for the thing and can I borrow the CD?" Danny asked putting his bag down on the edge of the stage.

"Uh, I chose 'Someone to Call my Lover' by Janet Jackson...So unless you want to dance to someone singing about trying to find a guy with a funky car in a bar, then you should find another CD quickly." I laughed as he smiled. I hope I don't pass out. Just in case, I put my hand on a chair. I pulled out the CD and put it on my CD player and handed it to Danny. "Here, listen."

Danny put the headphones on his head. He listened for a moment and gagged.

"God, how could you listen to that?" He handed the player back to me.

"I'm not sure...It's okay...Do you have a dance for it?" I put the CD player back in my you teach me? We still have like, 15 minutes." Danny asked. I blushed. Nearly everyone was in the room. Well, yeah, they weren't looking at us, but if I started dancing they would. I don't mind if I'm acting, but dancing is a whole different story on the embarrassment meter.

"Uh...well...it's not very good, but sure I guess." Damn it! What the heck are you talking about Sam?! Okay, I need to stop talking to myself... "But I can't play the music out loud though..." Smooth plan.

"Yes you can, there's a boom box right there." Damn it again. I sighed and put the CD inside of the player. I turned to the right number and found open space. Oh god, this is embarrassing. Everyone's looking at me. But wait, everyone includes Danny. At that moment when I was doing a twirl, I slipped on the hardwood floor and fell onto my ass. The room erupted into laughter as a bright red blush streaked across my face. Danny tried to help me up but I felt weak touching his hand and fell back on my butt. The laughter grew.

"Aww...Fenton's helping up his girlfriend..." Dash mocked. Of course we responded with our usual "I'm not his girlfriend/boyfriend!" yell. I wish I could yell that I was his girlfriend just to make Dash pissed, but then I'd be mocked forever. Mrs. Potter, the teacher, came in a clapped her hands just I scrambled up to my feet. Tucker came zooming in after her.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to do something." Tucker explained and put his bag down next to mine.

"That's okay Tucker. Okay, today, we're starting a new project! Wahoo!!!" Everyone groaned. "Anyways, we're going to do Romeo and Juliet! I have the scripts right here! I'm going to volunteer people to be certain parts according to what I think that they should be. Then you'll do a little test to see if it works and then we'll start practice. The performance open to the public will be on the 17th." Everyone started talking. I doubted that I'd be cast for anything good. Paulina would most likely be Juliet and Dash would be Romeo. They'd make-out at the end when they have to like, die and get flowers and I'd be sitting in the back as a corpse or something.

"Uh, who's going to be who Mrs. Potter?" Asked Paulina.

"Oh yes, here's the list. I'll read it," She read off a few names. Tucker was a guard. I assumed that I'd get like, servant girl, but I was wrong. "And for Romeo, Danny Fenton and for Juliet..." She flipped the page. Danny looked surprised. "Samantha Manson." The room erupted into laughter once again with Paulina's high hiccupy laugh above the rest.

Oh. Fuck.

AN: Heh! I'm so evil! Oh well, read and review without flaming! Love ya!


	2. Me, Myself, and I

AN: Thanks for the reviews everyone! Here's the next chapter! Some of the stuff from the play may be off because it's been FOREVER since I've actually read or seen Romeo and Juliet. But also, there's going to be some "feminine issues" in this chapter...so...yeah...not like you know, but like you know...like that made sense. It's related to pre-sex (is that right?) so...yeah. Oh well, don't read on if you're a weenie.

Sam's point of view

5 days later...

The play wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, except for Paulina and Dash making fun of Danny and I. Thank goodness we didn't have to practice the last scene. Well, we haven't done it yet, but when we do, I hope it's not soon. I'd probably pass out from Danny "kissing me with extreme passion and lust" as Mrs. Potter said.

It was another day in drama class; Danny and I were running lines, people were painting the set, and Dash was trying to distract us. Mrs. Potter returned from the bathroom and clapped her hands for attention.

"Everyone, keep it down. Our stars are going to practice the last scene, the dungeon. Places please!" Damn you Mrs. Potter! I sighed and walked up to the stage with Dash and Paulina giggling in the background. Danny smiled at Paulina nervously. She blew him a kiss. Who the hell is she kidding? I checked my script to figure out where I was supposed to be. Danny laid down and put the prop cup in his hand. I took a deep breath and started.

"What's here? A cup, closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end: O churl! Drunk all, and left no friendly drop to help me after? I will kiss thy lips; Haply some poison yet doth hang on them, to make die with a restorative." Oh god, here I go...I gently put my lips to his, but pulled back quickly with my cheeks are red as a baboons butt. Everyone started laughing.

"Stop! Samantha, the kiss is supposed to be filled with passion! Really plant a wet one, use a little tongue or something! You're supposed to be sucking the freaking poison from his mouth, not brush some food off of his lip! Try it again from haply some poison, etc." I sighed nervously.

"Haply some poison yet doth hang on them, to make die with a restorative." I kissed him trying to apply more pressure. I couldn't breathe I was so nervous. But it also felt...right...Danny's lips moved a little bit, even though he was supposed to be dead. I found my tongue moving towards his mouth and eventually into his. I was lost in a world of only us.

"Samantha...Sam...SAMANTHA, GOOD JOB, YOU CAN STOP NOW!" I pulled away and blushed a little bit. "Just make it more...hot and wild not so sweet...act like you're a crazy woman trying to die...or just be more like Juliet..." spoke Mrs. Potter. Everyone was laughing again. I blushed about 50 million more shades of red. Dash whispered to Paulina. I'm not so sure I wanted to hear it. Thank goodness, we didn't have to practice it again. We just randomly did scenes that we weren't good at. I couldn't stand to make eye contact with Danny for the rest of the day, but then again, it's hard to even without that embarrassing moment to stare into his perfectly blue eyes.

After school was over, Danny caught up with me in the parking lot.

"Hey Sam, wait up!" He jogged over. Somehow, he's even cuter than he was during class. He was still in his PE uniform because he had gym last period and his hair was messed up. He had a small smidgen of dirt on his cheek. I was tempted to brush it off, but that would be too girlfriend-ish.

"Hey Danny, what's up?" I nearly stuttered which I rarely do. Stupid nerves.

"Uh, I was wondering if we could practice our lines at my house." He fiddled with his car keys.

"Sure, but can you take uh, me back here so I can get my car after?" I felt myself blush. God, at this rate, I'll never have to put on blush ever again.

"Okay. Let's go..." We walked to his car and drove off. After we got into the car, we started talking.

"Oh guess what?!" Danny sounded excited.

"What?!" I tried to match his enthusiasm.

"Paulina asked me out for Friday!" Gee, thanks Danny for RIPPING MY HEART OUT AND STOMPING ON IT.

"I thought you were over her...You know, after the dance freshman year."

"Well, yeah, for about a day. Then I started liking her again." We sat in silence until we reached his house. I can't believe him. After the kiss, I thought that he would at least act like he liked me or something to spare my embarrassment, but no. We dodged Jazz and her annoying questions and got up to Danny's room. I pulled out my script and sat on his bed. It smelled really nice.

"What scene do you want to do?"

"Uh, it doesn't matter to me...what do you want to do?" He paced back and forth. I tried to catch glances of his butt as he turned away from me. God, since when was I such a perv?! I wonder how long his pen—Woah, dirty thoughts, need to stop! I felt small thumps and some moisture between my legs. I blushed.

"Uh, how about the uh...dungeon scene? The one that we did in uh, class..." Danny wanted me to kiss him again?! What on earth is in his head?! He likes Paulina, the vile bitch.

"Uh, okay..." He laid down on his bed. I kneeled next to him and started my lines. Then I kissed him. I placed my knees between his. I pulled away. "Thy lips are...are..." For some reason, I started to cry. Even though it felt so right kissing him, it wasn't because he didn't love me and never would no matter how hard I tried because I wasn't drop dead gorgeous. Me, a girl without J-lo's ass and Jessica Simpson's chest (AN: Get away child, with your sinful bosom! Sry, random joke) like Paulina had but who had tried so hard to be kind and thoughtful. I stood up and grabbed my backpack.

"Sam, what wrong?" Danny sat up with a perplexed look on his face. I started to sob loudly like a baby.

"You wouldn't understand!" I ran out of the door and sprinted down the stairs, out of the house, and all the way back to school. By the time I got there, I was dripping in sweat and tears. I saw Dash and his jerk buddies hanging by his car next to mine.

"Aww, poor little Samantha's crying..." Dash spoke. I bit back the next waterfall, but it failed.

"Shove it Dash." I started to sob again. I got into my car. The window was rolled down quite a bit. I locked it, just in case they got some crazy ideas. I started it up and started to roll up the window, but Dash put his hand on the window so I stopped. "Stop it, I want to go home."

"Aww, hear that boys? Samantha misses her mommy!" Suddenly, I cracked. I rolled up the window with Dash's fingers still on it. He yelped and jumped back in pain. I drove off, speeding. I faintly heard him yell, "YOU BITCH!" But I didn't care. I didn't care at all. The love of my damn life doesn't even like me, even when I've been trying to drop hints, and he's going out with possibly the vilest, skankiest, cheesiest, whore in the school. If someone wasn't crying after you found that out, then you need to be SHOT. I sped all the way home luckily without being pulled over. I ran up to my room and flopped on my bed. From there I sobbed, wrote in my journal and sobbed some more while listening to depressing music. I couldn't understand it. Why doesn't he love me the way I love him? I mean, I've been nice to him, I've been his best friend and that whore hasn't done anything except for making his life harder. I started to sob some more into my pillow before realizing that I hadn't had dinner. I slowly stood up and went to the kitchen where my mom was making something.

"What's wrong honey? Your eyes are all puffy." I sniffled and thought about how I could never be with Danny, causing me to break out into tears again. Mom wrapped me in a hug.

"Oh mom, I hate my life..." I cried into her shoulder as she patted my back.

"Why? Did that awful Dash make fun of you again?"

"No, Danny's going out with Paulina." I broke out into large sobs again.

"I thought that you were okay with that..." Mom tucked some of my hair behind my ear.

"Not when I love him..." I blushed.

"Hah! I knew it! I mean, well, why don't you tell him how you feel?" Mom turned off the stove with one hand.

"Because...I just can't! I don't know why, but it's impossible! I couldn't...I couldn't tell him that I love him because I'm a loser and Paulina's not and...and..." I started to cry again into Mom's shoulder. She rubbed my back.

"I know how you feel honey...your father was sort of dense when we first met in high school. He dated this awful girl for awhile before I got up my courage to say that I liked him. He said he liked me as a friend and that hurt a little bit, but when the girl dumped him, he gave me a chance after he realized my hints and here we are now! Just go upstairs and give yourself some time to think...here, have a bagel." Mom passed me a bagel with cream cheese on a plate.

"Thanks mom..." I took the bagel up to my room and turned on the radio. "Me, Myself, and I" By Beyonce was playing. I listened to the lyrics. It was a nice song, so soothing. I grabbed my diary and wrote. It sort of gave me strength. I could survive by myself and I could rely on myself, not anyone else.

I guess...

AN: Longish chapter with random things in it equals not my best chapter ever! Okay, review! I promise the next chapter will be a whole lot better!


	3. Zachary

AN: Wow, thanks so much for all of the beautiful reviews!!!! I love you all!

Sam's point of view...

The next day at school was harder than I thought. Everyone was starting to assume that Paulina and Danny were an item and I was just the loser that I am. It's especially worse in drama class. We hadn't practiced the kissing scenes, but we had to touch each other and look into each other's eyes, which I could barely do, due to my weak brain state.

It was almost time for the play to open, in about a week. We had to get our costumes ready, which really sucked. I had to be measured by this perverted 9th grader who was the costuming assistant. He kept on pretending that he forgot to write down my chest measurements. Finally, I just slapped him on the head and he finished measuring me.

There was a rumor that there were two new students, one hot guy, and his sister. I think the guy was supposed to be in this class.

I was on the stage talking to Mrs. Potter about where I was supposed to be in a certain scene, when the doors opened. A guy walked in. Woah, holy shit, he's hot! He has sort of brown/black hair and a body built like a Greek god. Every girl in class swooned.

"Oh yes, I forgot! This is a new student, Zachary Wilkinson. He just moved here from New York. He will not be able to participate in the play, but however, he can be an understudy in case one of you gets sick. Come here Zachary and say some stuff about yourself!" Mrs. Potter motioned him up to the stage. He slowly walked by with a blush on his cheeks. He jumped up onto the stage easily. He faced the class and waved. God, he's so...perfect...Of course I knew that I still liked Danny, but after all, he went out with Paulina, so why couldn't I try to go out with Zachary?

"Uh, hi, I'm Zach...I like to play video games and listen to music. My favorite bands are uh...Evanescence and Kiss. I also like to watch TV. I hate mega pop music...um...and I don't like people who aren't themselves and who are carbon copies of the person before them...That's about it..." Everyone nodded. He loves the same stuff as me! Dude, this is _too_ perfect! Danny noticed me looking at Zachary and got a strange look on his face that I couldn't tell what it was.

After class, I caught up with Zachary in the hall.

"Hi Zachary! I'm Sam, from your drama class." I extended my hand. He smiled. Dear god, it's blinding!

"Hi, nice to meet you. You can call me Zach." His eyes were a soft grey, almost silvery color with brown flecks. They were equally beautiful as his face.

"Cool! I was wondering if you would like to go to the mall or something just so that you could, like, get to know the town. It's not much, but it helps to know..." I hope he says yes, I hope he says yes, I hope he...

"Great! That'd be fun! Lots of girls have asked me, but I sort of wanted you to be the one to...Most chicks here seem sort of artificial...except for you of course...Well, I have to get to my next class...So see you later!" He started to walk away.

"Great, I'll call you for the little details and stuff..." I called after him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to give you my number! Uh...Do you have any paper?" He had a blue marker in his pocket.

"Uh...no...Here, just write it on my arm or something..." He walked back and wrote it gently on my arm as I had a fingernail inspection. Hm...nice and clean, neatly cut...He finally wrote "Zach's number" above the number. "Great! Catch you later!"

"Alright!" He jogged off. Every girl in the hallway's eyes diverted directly to his rear and then to my arm. They all glared at me. I just shrugged and smiled. Hey, it's not my fault I'm not a clone!

AN: Sorry it took a bit for the update! I've been busy at school and stuff like that, plus my computer was being retarded for like, a day! Read and review without flames! I love ya!


	4. The date

AN: Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews! Sorry it took me a while to update and stuff...So...here you go.

Sam's point of view

The play went smoothly all that week leading up to my date-type thing with Zachary. I hadn't told Danny yet, but was planning to soon.

It was the end of the day and I saw Danny down the hall with Paulina. Danny waved and led Paulina over to me. I glared at her.

"Hey Sam, what's up?" Danny spoke.

"Nothing much..." I stuffed some books into my locker.

"I was thinking that you could come with Paulina and me to this movie fest at Dash's house..." Since when is Danny hanging out with Dash? Thankfully, I was going out with Zachary.

"Oh, sorry, I can't, I have a date with Zachary." Paulina looked angry.

"No way! How did a freak like you get a date with the hottest guy in school?!" Paulina screamed. Danny looked alarmed and crestfallen at the same time.

"Paulina, Sam's not a freak! And I thought you thought that I was the hottest guy in school!" Danny exclaimed. Oh, now he stands up for me.

"The only reason I went out with you is to try to get her away, but now I have to go after Zachary! Sorry, uh...what's your name again?" Paulina let go of Danny's hand.

"Danny. Danny Fenton." Danny looked like he was going to cry.

"Right, uh, we're like, over. And freak, don't forget that Zachary's going to be going out with me. Adios." Paulina walked away. Danny put his head to his locker.

"Sorry Danny..." I felt sort of bad for him; even though I sort of suspected that she was up to her old tricks again.

"That's okay...But are you really going out with Zachary?" He asked. His eyes were shiny with tears.

"Yeah..."

"But lots of girls have asked him out...Why did he choose you? I mean, you're not that special... I mean, it's not like you're hot or...Oh, I'm so sorry Sam... I don't know what came over me..." He looked sort of sorry, but I didn't care. That bastard! Tears filled my eyes also.

"Gee, thanks a lot you asshole." I ran off sobbing to the girl's bathroom. I locked my stall and sat on the toilet because I had to go. Oh, just my luck. My period just happened to come when I was feeling shitty enough. I ripped open my purse and found a tampon at the bottom. I did my duty and flushed the applicator. (AN: This next part actually happened to me...Tee hee.) Unfortunately, I forgot that the applicator wasn't flushable, so the toilet started to overflow. I sprinted out of the bathroom before I could get caught and ran straight into Zachary.

"Oh, hi Zach." I hope my face didn't look as bad as I felt.

"Hey! Are you ready for our big get-together?" He asked. He fiddled with something that looked like a medicine vial when I realized that they were mints.

"Yeah, totally! I just have to get home to change." I felt so fake-y acting happy like that. I waved goodbye and went home. I changed into a short black skirt, red button down shirt, and pumas that I had dyed black. I finally rolled up my sleeves and sat on my bed to wait for Zach. I stared at the walls remembering what Danny had said when the doorbell rang. I ran all the way down multiple flights of stairs and ripped the door open. Zachary looked surprised and not to mention totally hot. He had on an earthy green polo shirt on and some khaki pants.

"Hi! You ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure." I closed and locked the door behind me. We went to his car, which was pretty nice. It was a simply...just...a car. We hopped in and I told him how to get to the mall. We talked a lot about each other and what we liked until we arrived inside the small restaurant that I liked to go to sometimes with Danny and Tucker. Once we settled into a booth, we stopped talking to look at the menus. They had lots of good salads. The waitress came along and took our orders. Zachary also got a salad, which was good because I didn't want to die from watching him eat a steak or a burger. Once the waitress got out orders and drinks, she left.

"So...do you like it here?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. It's much mellower than New York."

"Yeah..." We continued to talk until we got out food and finished. He picked up the tab, which I thought was nice of him.

"So what do you want to do now?" I asked him as we exited the restaurant.

"Uh, how about just...walking around?" He suggested.

"Okay, that's cool. I'll take you some places that we all go to."

"Cool." He slowly put his arm around my waist. He smiled at me and I returned it. I led him past the arcade and past the movie theatre and back around to the food court. I noticed a lonely figure slumped over a milkshake at a table. We walked closer to him and figured out that it was Danny. His eyes were blood shot and his face was all blotchy.

"Hello Danny." Zach waved. I resisted the urge to grab Zach's hand and pull it down. I winced slightly and gave a small wave. Danny looked up and smiled weakly before putting his face back down.

"Come on, let's go." I tried to pull Zach away.

"No, no, let's help Danny feel better." Great, Zach just happens to be a do-gooder. We walked over to him and sat down. Danny looked startled. "Hiya."

"Hey." Danny sounded absolutely depressed. "What are you all doing here?"

"Well, uh, we were out here so...uh...we just stopped by." I spoke.

"Oh...well, I have to get home...I'm helping my dad...uh...clean the shed..." Danny stood up. Wow, he's tall. "See you all later."

He walked away leaving Zach and I sitting at the table. After a few moments, we decided to go back to my house and watch a movie. I blushed as we parked in front to the house and as we walked down to the theatre.

"Wow...this is the coolest!" He exclaimed. He looked around at the posters and candy stand. "Why haven't you had parties here? It's big enough to!" He smiled.

"It's not something I advertise. What do you want to watch? We have most movies." I opened up the movie drawer.

"Uh...how about Spider-man?" He asked.

"Okay, that's cool." I popped it in and sat next to Zach. Half way into the movie, I found his hand slowly slinking around my shoulders and his grey eyes piercing into me. I turned and looked at him. He slowly leaned in and kissed me. By the end of the movie, we were making out. I realized that the movie was over and pulled away.

"Oh, the movie ended..." I said.

"Oh yeah...well...see you later..." He stood up and I walked him to the door. After he left, tears came to my eyes. For some reason, I felt guilty. And I really don't know why. Gosh, since when did I become such a sobbing baby?! I thought. Then I started to cry.

AN: SORRY!!!!! It's been forever! I just didn't get around to it...so poop...Be a doll and review!


	5. Elated

AN: Sorry again for not updating sooner! I've had mild writer's block on this one so....yeah...Read and review as usual folks.

Sam's POV...

A week later, 1 days until opening night...

This week has been a hell-hole of doom. Doom, doom and doom. I hate it. I really do. Zach hasn't paid attention to me or anything and has been hanging out with the "slutty bitch" clique too.

Anyways, it's the end of the day again and I'm still in stupid drama class. We have to practice after school now that it's almost the opening night.

Finally, practice ended and I went to my locker. As I was packing my books, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey Sam, I'm having this pre-cast party and after party at my house and I need everyone to come." It was Rachel, this girl who was playing someone. She handed me an invite. "The pre-party is in the middle of the day Saturday...or tomorrow...so that we can practice and then go to do the performance. So technically, it's not really a party...but whatever. See you then." I took a look at the invite just as she walked away. Great, it's near Danny's house. That means I have to pass by and his parents have a little alarm to let them know that I'm coming for some reason. Oh well, I'll just go the back way.

Once I got home, I did my homework quickly and laid out in bed. I stared at the ceiling for hours until I fell asleep.

The next day...

By the time I woke up, I was ready to go to the party. I threw on a tee shirt without looking at it and jeans with a hole in them. I picked up my make up bag and ran out the door to my car. I turned on the car and sped away, realizing that I didn't brush it or anything. I arrived before I knew it and flipped my hair into a ponytail. I'm sure I looked like crap, but I didn't care. I had a crappy night...especially my dream.

When I was at the party, Zach got into my jeans and then once he did what he wanted to do, broke up with me. Even Danny didn't want me then and then I was just alone. It was so depressing that I woke up crying. But I also woke up feeling very...sick and fabulous at the same time when Zach was "doing his duty" to me. I feel like such pervert.

I walked up to the door and rang the bell. Rachel opened it up instantly and invited me in. Her house was nice...It smelled clean and fresh. She led me down to the downstairs of the house, which evidently was some sort of recreational thing.

"So since we all thought that we were pretty set, we just decided to hang out and stuff." She said. "Do you have any ideas of what we should do?"

"Uh...no..." I plopped down my bag on the ground.

"Oo, I have an idea! Let's play 7 Minutes in Heaven!" Paulina exclaimed. Oh no...it's like my dream!

"Great idea! Okay...as the hostess, I'll go first...I choose...Danny." Does she even like him?! Oh yeah, Paulina said that he was a great kisser or something like that. Danny blushed as Rachel led him to the room. I think it was a bathroom or something. After 7 minutes, the door was ripped open on them. They were both beet red.

"Your turn Danny." Tucker said.

"Uh...I choose...Uh...Wendy..." Who? Oh my God, she's freaking ugly! She snorted and walked to the closet and 7 minutes later, Danny was bright red again. We continued the game without me paying attention until Zach called me. I stood up and shuffled over into the room and gasped. It was the same one as the one in my dream! No way déjà vu can happen. There's no way. He closed the door and grabbed me, forcing his lips onto mine. I scrambled around and then finally gave up. He manipulated my body as I just stood and laid there, fighting tears. But I didn't say no. Finally, there was a knock on the door and he stood from his kneeling position between my knees. I pulled up my jeans and sniffled back some tears.

"Hey Sam...Uh..." Great, déjà vu just happens to be real.

"I know. This isn't working, but we should still be friends. Asshole." I stormed out of the bathroom angrily. I just blurted out Danny's name and blushed again. He blushed also and followed me. I have no idea why I said his name. I just randomly did. I closed the door behind myself.

"Hi Sam...Uh... I have to say something..." He stuttered as he plucked a Queen Anne's lace flower from a vase on the sink.

"What, that you hate me too? And that you've fucked Paulina, just to rub it in my face?!" I yelled. He seemed startled and started to pick at the purple flower on the plant.

"Uh...no...we haven't done that...I'm...I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I was mean...and...I just wanted to say...uh...I don't know how to put it." I looked at the ground. I'd been a bitch to him and he's apologizing...Fabulous. I felt his hands cup my face and lift it up. Then he kissed me. Like he meant it. And he wasn't acting. I balanced on the wall to keep myself from falling down and kissed back. Finally, we pulled away for much needed air.

"Wow...Uh...I'm sorry too...I've been a total bitch and it's just that I've been doing a lot of stuff and—"He cut my off by kissing me again. Before I knew it, it was 7 minutes. We walked out smiling. And it was an actual smile, not the fake one I'd been wearing for a few days.

"Okay...omigosh! It's like, time to go people!" Rachel squealed. Everyone rushed around, trying to get their stuff together. I was still elated as I got into the mini-van that was taking us and as we started the play. But little did I know that it would be a disaster.

AN: I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner! I still love you! Keep reviewing!


	6. Doom!

AN: Yay! Thanks for the reviews! This may be the last chapter; I'm not sure...Oh well, now...READ IT!!! Oh! And this chapter is dedicated to Moody Maud who had to get her teeth wired together after...I think a pipe accident? Well, that's what it said in her profile...anyways, feel better soon! And now...the story!!

Sam's point of view...

As soon as we arrived at school, the play was in extreme disaster mode. First of all, half of the costumes were missing and some didn't fit. After scrambling around, we finally got them all to work. Then, we figured out that someone was allergic to my make-up...after they broke out into hideous hives and they didn't have an understudy or anything. I was frantic. I was thinking that the play itself would be fine, but no. No where even close.

"Places people, 5 minutes!" Called Ms. Potter. I took my spot and waited. Once my first scene came up, I completely forgot my lines until Ms. Potter gave them to me and I got whacked in the head by some jerk with a big pole. But nothing compared to what happened in the balcony scene.

See, the drama club had built us this set. It was very cheap, but could hold up Danny and I well enough. I climbed up and waited for Danny to start his lines. Luckily, we had cut some lines to make it much shorter so I wouldn't DIE of boredom.

"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the East, and Juliet is the sun! Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon who is already sick and pale with grief; that thou her maid art far more fair than she." Danny spoke. I looked at him and walked to the end of the balcony to speak.

Suddenly, the cheap wood of the balcony snapped. I started to fall and landed with a sickening crunch and then another.

"Ow," I screamed. Danny was on the floor also. The entire thing had fallen. "My wrist!"

"Gah, my butt!" Danny yelled. The whole audience was quiet until Ms. Potter rushed onto the stage. I tried to stand, but felt woozy, so I sat back down.

"Sorry to interrupt, the play is canceled. Someone call 911 please!" Ms. Potter yelled into the audience. What?! I can't go to the hospital! Ms. Potter told Danny and I to sit still until the ambulance came. Everyone was running around frantically until the ambulance arrived. Four men came running in with stretchers. Two picked me up and put me on one and the other two tried to pick up Danny, but he started to cry.

"Ow, watch the butt!" Danny barked. The men just carried him to the ambulance slowly. Once they got me strapped in, we sped off without the sirens. They poked me with a needle and started to ask me questions.

"What hurts honey?" asked the paramedic.

"My wrist." Could they not see that it was swollen?! They checked it out.

"Hm...looks like it's broken, but we don't now how badly...we'll be there in a few minutes...do you have any questions?"

"Um...Do you know what happened to my friend?" I asked.

"We could radio the other ambulance if you want..." They shoved a thermometer in my mouth for some unknown reason. I just nodded. The man walked to the front and spoke into the radio and came back. "Well, it looks like your friend broke his tailbone." (AN: Yes, it's possible. It happened to my best friend when we were horseback riding in the 6th grade.) I giggled, but then felt sorry for him. It would suck if you couldn't sit down.

We arrived at the hospital and they wheeled me in, even though I can walk. They said that they were giving me something to make me tired so that they could set my arm. I didn't know that it would work so quickly. Suddenly, I was in a deep, deep sleep.

AN: I know, it's short, but I hope it will hold you until the weekend! Sorry! Review please! I'm sorry it took so long! Oh, also if you want to be a part of my "Fluffy Danny/Sam romance fiction" C group thingy, then say so and include your little um...code type thing...okay, now review!


	7. Sigh

AN: I'm so incredibly sorry! I haven't updated in forever! I still love you, but I'm like, sort of busy. This may be the last chapter...so...read it.

When I woke up, I had a heavy weight on my arm and I felt really drowsy. When I started to come to, I noticed I was in a different room. Then there was someone across from me in some sort of contraption. It was raised above the bed.

"Hello sleepy head! What color wrap do you want around your cast?" Asked a nurse who was standing next to my bed with a tray of multicolored bandages.

"What? Oh...I guess...purple." They didn't even have black. She nodded and started to wrap it. "Um...do you know who that is across from me?" I pointed with my good hand.

"Oh, that's Daniel Fenton. Poor boy, he fractured his tailbone." Oh my god! That's Danny?! He looks like a snowman. He has on a white hospital gown and his boxers. I think he's asleep.

"Can I go over and see him?" She trimmed the tape and nodded again. I slowly slid out of the bed, feeling a breeze hit my back. Since when was I basically half naked? I hate these stupid robe/gown things. I slowly walked over to him.

"Um...Danny? It's me...Sam..." He looked up at me with his blue eyes.

"Hey...are you okay?" His voice sounded hoarse.

"Yeah...are you in pain?" I asked. He looked sort of pale.

"Hell yeah...it feels like my butt is swollen and it hurts to move...I'm never playing Romeo again..." He laughed. "Ow..."

"Wow...but hey, I mean, we can heal together..." I added lamely. I couldn't think of anything else to say. My brain is still fizzy.

"But we won't get to go out on dates for a while..."

"Yeah...well...I mean...Oh...I don't know. Well...I guess that's what I get for trying to be your Juliet; A broken wrist and you with a fractured tailbone.

"It's not your fault Sam..." He sighed. "Man, I'm sleepy..."

"Yeah...I'll let you sleep..." I gave him a peck on the lips so that I wouldn't hurt him and walked back to my bed. Even though I was hurting, I felt a whole lot better than I had felt in a really long time...I mean, who wouldn't be if:

You finally hooked up with the guy you basically love

You don't have to do more than one performance of a play you hated

You don't have to play volleyball in gym class while being publicly mocked by multiple girls in short-shorts and tight shirts and guys running around staring at the cloned girls and me embarrassing myself.

I yawned gently, laid back on my pillows, and slowly drifted off to sleep...

AN: Woo! That's the end next to the epilogue and sequel which probably won't come out until early next year or even Christmas time because I'm working on other fics and stupid stuff. If you love me, then leave a review! Thanks!


	8. Epilogue

AN: Sorry it's taken so long! I have no excuse! I still love you! But here it is!

A few months later...

Sam's point of view...

Finally, I'm fully healed. This is about as good as I've felt in a long time. Especially since I've finally gotten over the humongous case of sexual frustration I had, have gotten over the whole Zach thing.

Anyways, I went over to Danny's to see him. His butt is out of the little brace, but he says it's still a little sore.

I rang to doorbell and waited. Danny opened the door.

"Hey Danny!"

"Hey Sam!" He smiled and pulled me into a long kiss and then invited me in.

"Do you notice anything different?" I asked him.

"Yes...wait...no...wait...Your arm! It's better!" He cried.

"Yeah...So, what are we going to the concert next Friday?" I asked, gently fixing his hair.

"Um...I'm not sure...I forgot about the tickets." He blushed.

"Oh...that's okay...Oh well, we can just hang out then."

"Cool...Hey Sam...did I tell you how much you mean to me?" He laced his fingers with mine.

"Only about a million times...and I never get tired of it..." I smiled and kissed him again. This time, we didn't unlatch.

"Gosh, get a room!" Jazz yelled at us. But we didn't listen. We never do.

All I'm hoping is that this lasts for a long, long time...

AN: Gasp! I actually finished another story! I'm almost at 100 reviews! YAY! I just wanted to say that I love you all and look out for the sequel which I finally I a plot for! For the last time for a while, press that little button and send me some love. -


End file.
